


know what you're here for

by fraudulentzodiacs



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Jamie's kind of obsessed with TK's hair, Kneeling, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentzodiacs/pseuds/fraudulentzodiacs
Summary: He’d heard about the kid, played against him, but hadn’t seriously thought about him until Konecny had practically tried to climb him on the ice, goad him into a fight. Jamie had almost felt bad, because Konecny was not only at least eight inches shorter than him, he was also a sub and everything in Jamie’s nature screameddon’t hurtdespite the fact that Konecny clearly wanted to fight him.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Jamie Oleksiak
Comments: 48
Kudos: 224





	know what you're here for

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this happened. I have no excuses. I saw some screencaps of TK trying to climb Jamie back in 2018 and was like..... _yes_. This was meant to be just Jamie railing Teeks and we never really got there, but that's okay.

Jamie barely noticed him the first time. He was in Pittsburgh – fucking  _ Pittsburgh _ – and they were in the first round, and he liked the guys. He was playing with Sidney Fucking Crosby, after all, but it hadn’t felt like  _ his team _ , didn’t feel like Dallas.

He’d heard about the kid, played against him, but hadn’t seriously thought about him until Konecny had practically tried to climb him on the ice, goad him into a fight. Jamie had almost felt bad, because Konecny was not only at least eight inches shorter than him, he was also a sub and everything in Jamie’s nature screamed  _ don’t hurt _ despite the fact that Konecny clearly wanted to fight him. Jamie had done his best to fight him off, and Konecny had finally given up and skated away.

That was three years ago, and now here they are in their second playoff bubble, the season unlike any they’d played before. Jamie’s back with Dallas, they’re making a deep run in the playoffs again, and Travis Konecny is leaning against the door of his hotel room.

“Konecny?” Jamie asks, and Travis’ head pops up immediately. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey, uh, hey Oleksiak. Jamie. Rig?” Travis looked…he looked nervous. “I was wondering if we could, um, like, talk?”

“Uh…” Jamie took in Travis’ stance – hands in his pockets, staring at the ground, his hair a curtain shielding part of his face. “Sure?”

He turns away from Travis long enough to open the door to his room, but steps aside to let Travis enter first. He watches as the smaller man slips past him, and he doesn’t miss how his shoulders tense as the door closes behind them. It’s not unheard of for a sub to be in what equates to a dom’s bedroom, not in this day and age, but it’s still not exactly  _ normal _ , not when the dom and sub have only spoken maybe three times.

“What can I do for you?” Jamie eventually asks, slipping his shoes off by the door, padding over to where Travis is standing near the couch.

“I was wondering…” Travis trails off. Jamie watches as his throat works, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he struggles for the words. Jamie feels the urge to reach out, to rest his hand on Travis’ neck to settle him, but he’s not…they don’t  _ know _ each other, and a touch like that is too intimate. “I want…” Travis continues, stops again, and Jamie compromises by resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Travis?”

“There aren’t any unbonded doms on my team.” Travis finally blurts out. “Not any that I would feel comfortable…and these playoffs are…and I need…”

“So, you came to  _ me _ ?” Travis finally looks at him at that, and he shrugs as he looks up at him.

“You’re…well, you’re pretty much my entire type. But if you don’t want to it’s-“

“I didn’t say that.” Jamie tightens his grip on Travis’ shoulder, and watches as he minutely deflates. “I just want to be sure I understand.”

“I…I haven’t had a dom, not a regular one, in a while, and usually I can kneel on my own and be fine, but I’m just really…it’s not  _ working _ , and I thought, maybe…”

Jamie hums, slips his hand up from Travis’ shoulder to his neck, wraps his hand around until he can brush his thumb along Travis’ jaw. “You want me to put you on your knees?”

Travis’ entire body shudders at that, and he nods before letting his head fall forward, exposing more of his neck to Jamie.

“ _ Yes _ .”

Jamie takes him in. He’s not really his usual type, not someone he’d seek out in a dark club, but there is… _ something _ there that intrigues him. He’s short, but solid, and he knows from his chirps on the ice that he has a smartass mouth – and that  _ is _ one of Jamie’s things. He thinks…well, he’s pretty sure they could have a good time.

“Sit on the couch.” He tells him, and Travis obeys immediately, sinking down onto one end of the couch while Jamie settles on the opposite end. “We need to negotiate first.” He points out, and Travis nods. “What are your limits?”

“No permanent marks, nothing that would affect my game, no scat or watersports or bloodplay.” Travis answers smoothly, quickly, and in a way that makes Jamie confident that he knows what he’s prepared, that he takes negotiation seriously.

“Impact play?” He asks, and Travis nods enthusiastically. “Humiliation?” Travis cringes a little at that and Jamie catalogues it.

“Dirty talk is fine, but don’t call me, like, a disgusting piece of shit.” Travis clarifies, and Jamie can’t help but smile.

“Got it.”

“What about you?” Travis asks – subs he’s been with in the past don’t always think to ask about a dom’s limits – and Jamie nods.

“Not really into feminization, or pet play,” he tells him. “Choking? Facefucking?” Travis shudders and gives him a quiet  _ yes _ .

“What’s your safeword?”

“Stanley.” Jamie chuckles at that, and Travis rolls his eyes. “Not for the Cup, it’s where my house is.”

“Sure.”

“What’s yours?”

“Fourteen.”

Travis nods, and then just sits there, and Jamie realizes he’s waiting for him to tell him what to do.

“Stand up for me,” he tells Travis, who practically shoots off of the couch and comes to stand in front of Jamie. “Take off your clothes, and then come kneel in front of me.”

Travis moves immediately, and Jamie keeps his eyes trained on him as he walks over to the desk in the corner of the room. He toes off his shoes, then kicks them under the table, followed by his socks. He’s only dressed in some sweats and a Flyers t-shirt, but he takes the time to fold them and set them neatly on the desk before returning to the couch. Jamie lets his legs fall open, and Travis falls gracefully to his knees between them. His posture isn’t perfect, his shoulders a little too hunched in, his back curved, but it’s endearing in a way. Jamie reaches down and runs his fingers through Travis’ hair, and he feels more than hears the harsh breath the other man lets out. He gets a good grip on his long hair and gently nudges until Travis’ head is resting on his thigh. He can see the moment that Travis lets go of the tension he’s holding, keeping his pose the best he can while pressing his face into the fabric of Jamie’s shorts. Travis doesn’t fidget, goes quiet and still in a way that Jamie didn’t think was possible based on what he’s seen on the ice.

He lets Travis drift for a while, runs his hands through his hair, and just watches. He can tell that Travis is going down, but it’s subtle, not quite enough for him to be completely lost in subspace, which makes sense since this is their first (and only?) time. But it’s clear that Travis hadn’t been kidding when he told him that he needed to kneel. It’s obviously doing something for him, and Jamie has to admit that it’s definitely doing it for him too. He hasn’t had a steady partner in a while, and most of his hookups were more interested in something a little rougher, getting off, and then going their separate ways. He really kind of wants to mark Travis up, but this is nice too.

He recognizes when Travis starts to come back up, his breaths growing faster as he starts to mouth at Jamie’s shorts. His breath is hot and wet when Jamie tugs on his shorts enough to give Travis access to his skin. He can feel his arousal growing from something distant and low-grade, can see himself plumping up in his shorts. Travis seems to notice, too, his mouth moving slowly up Jamie’s thigh. Jamie’s grip on his hair tightens when he presses his face into Jamie’s crotch. He keeps his hands at his sides, clearly waiting for Jamie’s permission, but he seems content to simply mouth along the shape of Jamie’s hardening dick. Jamie idly wonders how long he could keep Travis like this, on his knees between Jamie’s legs, content and pliant beneath him. It’s a tempting thought, and if there’s ever a repeat performance it’s something that Jamie would really like to explore. It’s playoffs, though, and they don’t exactly have all the time in the world. He tightens his grip on Travis’ hair and tugs until he pulls away, and the whimper Travis lets out goes straight to Jamie’s dick.

“What do you want?” Jamie asks, tugging again until Travis opens his eyes. His pupils are blown wide and – shit – maybe he had gone further under than Jamie had thought. “C’mon, tell me.”

“Want…” Travis starts, then licks his lips and swallows. “Can I suck your cock?”

Jamie nods, and lets go of Travis’ hair long enough to tug at the waistband of his shorts and boxers. Once they’re around his knees he watches Travis take over, pulling until they’re around his ankles. Jamie lifts his legs and can’t help but chuckle as Travis tosses them over his shoulders and shuffles quickly back between Jamie’s legs.

“Eager, huh?” Travis looks down at that, his cheeks turning red, and Jamie reaches down to lift his chin up to look at him. “Don’t worry, I like it.”

“I’ve been…I’ve wanted this for a while.” Travis tells him softly, and Jamie raises an eyebrow. “Since you were playing in the Pit.”

“Rivalries really do it for you?” Jamie asks, and Travis shrugs but he smiles. He lets go of his chin and leans back, wrapping a hard around his dick and giving it a few strokes. Travis’ eyes go to his movements immediately, and Jamie opens his legs just a bit wider. “Come on, then.”

Travis shuffles forward until his lips are bumping up against the head of Jamie’s dick, clearly waiting for permission.

“Open,” Jamie orders, and then feeds Travis his cock as his lips part. The warm, wet heat of Travis’ mouth is welcoming and Jamie bites back a groan. Travis can’t take him all at once, but he works his mouth down Jamie’s shaft bit by bit. He pulls off instinctively, coughing, and Jamie waits for him to recover.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, sorry, just…been a while.”

“You don’t have to-“

“No!” Travis’ eyes are wide when they snap up to Jamie’s face. “No, please. I can, just give me another chance?”

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“I won’t, I won’t.” He promises, and grabs Jamie’s hand and puts it back in his hair. This time, when he takes Jamie into his mouth, he seems more prepared, and he bobs up and down with more practiced ease. Jamie leans his head on the back of the couch and starts to gently guide Travis’ head up and down, and when he bucks up involuntarily Travis chokes but doesn’t pull off. Instead, he moans around Jamie’s cock and takes him in even further. Jamie remembers his reaction to the topic of facefucking and tightens his grip on Travis’ hair. Travis moans again, and Jamie makes another shallow thrust into his mouth.

Jamie really wants to fuck Travis, wants to get him on his hands and knees on the bed and fuck him open on his fingers. He wants to tie him up and maybe spank him with his favorite belt until he’s crying, until he’s begging for Jamie to fuck him. For someone he’d never thought of as a prospective partner prior to about an hour ago, he’s suddenly very fixated on the idea of all the ways he can take Travis apart and then put him back together again. He’s nothing like Jamie would have imagined, and he’s intrigued by him, by the thought that the pest on the ice is the same man on his knees now, sucking his dick and letting Jamie fuck his face.

He wants all of that, but the wet heat of Travis’ mouth is too hard to resist, and he decides that maybe he can convince Travis to stay so he can fuck him in the morning. They both have an off day tomorrow; he could spread Travis out and take his time…

“Gonna come,” he warns as he feels that familiar pressure build, loosens his grip on Travis’ hair so he can pull off, but Travis just doubles his efforts. Jamie fights between the urge to close his eyes and the desire to watch as Travis takes his come. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he groans, fucks up into Travis’ mouth one more time, then holds him still so he can come down his throat. Travis takes it, swallows and lets Jamie keep him there, sucking gently through the aftershocks. Eventually, Jamie gets too sensitive and pulls Travis off of his cock. He watches as some of his come drips down Travis’ chin, and he reaches out instinctively and wipes it up with his thumb before pressing the digit to Travis’ lips. Travis sucks his thumb in immediately, and Jamie groans, feels his dick twitch valiantly.

He pulls away and collapses against the couch, and Travis stays right where he is. He drops his gaze, straightens his posture, clearly waiting for Jamie to tell him what to do. Jamie takes a moment to catch his breath, to indulge in watching Travis, to revel in the satisfaction of having a sub at his feet.

“C’mere,” He tells him, and Travis looks up for confirmation before climbing into his lap. He straddles Jamie’s thighs easily, and Jamie feels his hard cock brush up against the fabric of his shirt. Travis gasps at the contact, and Jamie slides a hand down his chest slowly, revels in the little aborted movements Travis makes above him. “What do you want?” He asks, and Travis whimpers and bites his lip as Jamie’s hand idly drifts around Travis’ hips. “Tell me.”

“Touch me.” Travis whispers, a little brokenly. “ _ Please _ .”

“Okay, baby.” He thinks he’ll remember the gasp that escapes Travis’ lips for a good long while when he wraps his hands around Travis’ length. He bucks up instinctively into Jamie’s grip, but settles when Jamie uses his free hand to push him back down into his lap. “I’ve got you.”

Travis nods, groaning when Jamie tightens his grip minutely on an up-stroke. His head falls, his hair falling down around his face, and Jamie thinks about letting him hide behind the makeshift curtain, but his desire to watch Travis’ reaction to his touch wins out. He slides his hand from Travis’ hip to push his hair back, holding it in place with a tight grip. Travis whimpers at that, turns his head into Jamie’s touch, and Jamie’s rewarded with a thick bead of precome leaking from the head of Travis’ cock.

“You like that?” He asks, a little unnecessarily, and Travis nods, clearly trying to keep still in Jamie’s lap. “Yeah, you do. You’re so easy for it, easy for me.”

Jamie watches as Travis’ face crumbles, his hips stutter against him, and Jamie really wants just how far he could push the other man – he suddenly can’t help but hope that they get a chance at a repeat performance.

“How long have you been thinking about this, hmm? Since I was playing for the Pens, right?” Travis nods quickly, pulling against the grip that Jamie still has on his hair. “Years, huh? That’s so fucking hot.”

“Jamie,” Travis gasps, bucks his hips, and watching him lose control as he hurtles toward his orgasm is so hot that Jamie thinks he might actually be able to go again soon.

“You’ve been thinking about me fucking you? Maybe tying you down? I bet I could really make you beg for it, make you cry, drive you crazy with my fingers, maybe a toy?”

“God,  _ please _ , fuck.”

“You need a dom like that?” Jamie does his best to keep his voice even, but he thinks it’s a losing battle. “You want someone that can keep you on your knees, you need it don’t you?”

“Yeah, yes, I need it.”

“You’re a pest on the ice, but here you just want to be good, huh?”

“ _ Jamie _ .” He can barely hear Travis, his voice soft and broken.

“You want to be good for me?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me.” He pushes, and Travis whimpers and it’s  _ beautiful _ .

“I want – I want to be good for you.”

“You want to come for me?” He asks, and Travis nods so fast and hard that Jamie almost loses his grip on his hair. “Ask me then.”

Jamie watches as Travis gasps, swallows, and moves above him. “Please, Jamie.” He finally gets out. “Please, can I come?”

“Yeah, baby.” Jamie relents. “You can come.”

It takes two, three strokes and then Travis is shuddering above him, come splattering over his stomach and Jamie’s hand. Jamie works him through it, lets go of his hair when Travis practically doubles over in his lap from the force of his orgasm. He strokes him, keeps his hand around Travis until he collapses against Jamie’s chest.

Jamie lets go so he can wrap both arms around the other man, pulling him further into his lap. He lets Travis fit his face into his neck, his breath heavy against his skin. He doesn’t think that Travis is falling into subspace, but he still runs his hands idly up and down his back, letting him come down from his high. He listens as Travis’ breathing grows more even, and eventually he starts to fidget in his lap. Jamie tightens his grip on Travis and scoots forward before pushing them both off of the couch. Travis acts like he’s going to slide off of him as Jamie stands, but Jamie moves his grip to Travis’ ass and holds him there until Travis gets the idea and settles. Jamie takes the couple of steps over to the bed and deposits Travis as gently as he can, throwing back the blankets and then covering Travis once he’s settled.

“Jamie?” Travis asks, stares up at him, clearly afraid that Jamie’s going to leave him.

“I’m just going to get some water for you, I’ll be right back.” Travis looks dubious, but eventually he nods and turns his face into the pillow. Jamie grabs a water bottle out of the fridge, then makes a detour to his suitcase and digs out the chocolate bar he keeps there for emergencies. He drops them both on the nightstand strips out of his t-shirt and shorts, leaving his boxers on, and slides into the other side of the bed.

“Hey,” he wraps a hand around Travis’ shoulder and pulls until the other man turns to face him. “Here, drink this.”

Travis sits up enough to take the water and Jamie watches as he sips at it.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good.” Travis confirms.

“Good.” Jamie reaches around to the nightstand and grabs the chocolate bar, breaking off a piece and offering it to Travis. Instinct makes him want to feed it to Travis, but they’re not in a relationship, this is just a hookup, so he’s not offended when Travis plucks the sweet from his hand and pops it in his mouth.

It’s not the greatest in aftercare, but it hadn’t been an intense scene, and Jamie’s satisfied when Travis starts babbling about something Hayes had done during their morning skate, his face pressed into Jamie’s shoulder. Jamie wraps his arm around his shoulders and drifts, half-listening to Travis, until he feels him start to pull away.

“I should head back to my room.” He watches as Travis reaches for his clothes on the desk.

“You don’t…you don’t have to.” He tells him, and Travis turns and faces him once he’s in his boxers.

“I don’t want to, like, overstay my welcome dude.”

“You’re not.” Jamie insists, especially once he sees Travis eyeing the bed and twisting his shirt in his hands. “You should stay, if you want to.”

Travis bites his lip, and Jamie knows he’s got him when he smiles and sets his shirt back on the desk.

“Yeah,” he tells him, climbing back into bed and back under the arm that Jamie holds up. “Maybe tomorrow you can try that whole tying me down and making me beg shit, that sounds awesome.”

Jamie groans and pulls Travis in tighter.

“You’re going to be fucking trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me about dumb hockeys @[bennsseguin](https://bennsseguin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
